Fire
by ViolaBlue
Summary: She was broken. And he helped her through it all. IxS ONESHOT


**Fire  
**_By An Angel In Tears_

**A/N **Wooh. I knew I needed to get another fanfiction up, although because I couldn't include song lyrics for some time, I was stuck in the middle of a huge writer's block. But, after reading the guidelines a few months later, I couldn't find anywhere where it says that song lyrics weren't to be included. So, me being me and all happy about that got some inspiration for a fanfiction.

The lyrics I'm using are from the translation of _Angel's Song_ by Ayumi Hamasaki. Credits to _Divine Ayu_ for hosting the translation.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own InuYasha. If I did, the Bone Eater's Well would have closed up on Kagome when she was in her own time a long time ago.**

Blah - Narrative  
_Blah _- Song lyrics  
"Blah" - Speech

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Escaping into nights, I told myself  
__That I was not at all alone  
__But after all, it revealed  
__Nothing but my loneliness day by day_

A pure white mist hung heavily over the forest, leaving most things hidden. Especially those that wanted to be away from prying eyes.

She ran, despite her legs screaming for her to stop. She wanted to get away from it all. Just for it all to stop, to leave her alone. Her hair had fallen from the usual loose ponytail she usually wore when wearing the light kimono like outfit, and was sprayed out behind her.

Stumbling slight, Sango fell to her knees. She felt weak. And she didn't like it.

_On my way home from the bustle of the city  
__Though it was no different from any other day  
__I thought I would repeat such pattern of life  
__And tears welled up suddenly_

She didn't want to be alone in the world she lived in. Sure, there was the group who had taken her in with welcoming arms even after what she had put them through. But they didn't seem like company to her yet.

She wanted her family back. Her fallen comrades from her old villiage. Kohaku even. They were all gone. As far as she knew, Kohaku was currently an empty shell of his former self, with no control over what Naraku wanted him to do.

Miroku... no. Just because InuYasha and Kagome had appeared to 'pair' up (well, it seemed so due to the way Kagome talked about him), it was almost as if they expected the same with herself and Miroku. But she couldn't let that happen. Not with him. It was inevitable that he would just leave her to go off with some other woman. They all knew that, yet they continued to to just pair them up together. Miroku... well, some people could say he was promiscuous.

And she knew that they couldn't be together. His words of comfort didn't seem all that... comforting. Just hollow words. Empty.

_Feeling weak and wretched  
__Uneasy and lonely  
__I wanted some warmth  
__In a faint voice_

She needed to get away from it all. Even for the shortest amount of time. Because as usual, yet another girl from Miroku's past had turned up. And even though she promised herself she couldn't be with Miroku, here she was, crying her eyes out over him.

Taking advantage of the heavy mist that night, she had ran off. It would be... difficult for the others to find her, to say the least, without InuYasha involved. And he was to busy eaiting all of the ramen Kagome had.

Furious with herself for getting into such a state, Sango punched the hardened earth, to not recieve anything from it. It didn't make her feel better. Only worse.

Only feeling more sorry for herself. She was in a pitiful state really.

_But it's certain you appeared suddenly  
__And a ray of light shone in my darkness  
__You smiled a little, told me it was all right with a nod  
__Took my hand and started to walk_

Amber eyes soon became visible in the clearing, watching the taijiya, who was furiously rubbing her eyes free of any tears.

She was disgusted with herself. Crying over the lecherous monk. She knew something like this was going to come eventually. And she wanted to get away from him. From them all. She wanted run away, to somewhere far away. To somewhere she could heal her emotional wounds.

Like it or not, she was going set herself free from that group. Although not yet, unfortunatly. She had left Hiraikotsu and Kirara behind when she had ran off. And there was no way she would leave without the weapon she was most dependant on. Or her life long friend.

_I saw an angel's wings upon your back_

A silhouette became visible through the thick mist. Sango looked up, before her eyes returned to stare at the patch of ground which she had found herself punching earlier. She couldn't care at that very moment in time.

She just couldn't care at all.

She shook her head. No, she didn't want to be alone. Yet, being alone would help her to become stronger in more ways than one.

"Keh, what are you doing?" a familiar voice sighed.

_It was not because I wanted to be dull to pain  
That I wished to be strong_

No reaction from Sango. There was no sign that she had heard the hanyou speak, other than her eyes quickly darting to see him.

InuYasha sat down beside the taijiya. It had been quite easy to track her down. Although he wouldn't have been able to see her due to the heavy mist, although the smell of tears was enough to give her away.

He felt bad for her. She was always finding herself in pieces because of Miroku, and he knew how that felt. Well, sort of knew. After all, there was the whole Kikyou and Kagome situation for him. Although he couldb't be with either of them.

Kikyou... well, because she was dead. She wasn't living anymore. Not properly anyways. She was just a shadow of her former self.

Kagome... because she reminded him of Kikyou. And he didn't want to be reminded. Not anymore.

_I was helped and supported by you  
We gave and forgave each other  
I got what I wanted to protect  
On that day_

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, it was finally broken, "What do you think I was doing?"

InuYasha looked a little surprised. There had been no sign of an emotion in Sango's voice. None at all. It was almost as if she had become blank, with no emotions.

"You sound like Kohaku," InuYasha dared to say, hoping for at least some sort of reaction from the taijiya, who had once again brought on a whole load more of silence.

And a reaction, he did get.

_Sometimes you are too unprotected  
And come face to face with me with all your might  
It's so much dazzling  
That I even spare the time of a blink_

_You have an angel's wings on your back_

Sorrow had turned to rage within the time it took for one breath. It was as if a switch had been clicked. It was that fast.

"Shut up."

The hanyou found himself smirking at the taijiya, her wrist caught in his hand. He had been expecting some sort of reaction from her, and he had recieved one. An action that he had been luckily expecting.

Although it was unbelievably predictable, she had slapped him. Or at least, tried to. But he had caught that wrist in a clawed hand, leaving a very stunned taijiya.

_But it's certain you appeared suddenly  
And a ray of light shone in my darkness  
You smiled a little, told me it was all right with a nod  
Took my hand and started to walk_

Sango frowned, before it melted away. As quickly as her mood changed earlier, it had happened again. A small smile graced her face, causing InuYasha to be stunned. Never had he seen somebody change moods that quickly, not at all. Never.

"Thank you," she murmered under one breath. It was quiet, just above a whisper. But still, it was loud enough for him to hear. She wasn't sure what she was thanking him for. Perhaps because she was in a better mood than she had been in previously?

"No problem."

_Sometimes you are too unprotected  
And come face to face with me with all your might  
It's so much dazzling  
That I even spare the time of a blink_

_You have an angel's wings upon your back_

Out of the blue, Sango pulled InuYasha into a hug, burying her head in his neck. He was stunned. That was something he hadn't been expecting. Not at all.

It felt so natural though. Not uncomfortable, but natural. And that had surprised him. And it was then, two firey spirits united into one.

A typical happy ending, you could say.

_I heartily hope that you shall not be  
A victim of this sad age  
I sing this song today as I pray  
So that my dearest wish may reach you_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** It sucked. I know. I got a bit bored of writing this by the end. Rate and review if you want, I don't really care.


End file.
